You signed your pact, you belong to me
by AngelStyles24
Summary: " A ce moment précis, tu as signé ton pacte avec moi. Dorénavant, tu as à moi. Tu m'appartiens, Ichigo. " ! La caractère des personnages changent dans cette fiction !
1. Prologue

**" Le promets-tu... "** En un shunpo, il s'est retrouvé devant lui et a placé sa main sous le menton de l'autre jeune homme **" ..Ichigo ? "**

 **" Ouais. "**

 **" Bien "** Il s'est lécher les lèvres. **" Dans ce cas, "** Il a approché son visage du sien, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mini-mètres. **" A bientôt. "** Il a sourit encore plus. **" Reviens vite "**

Puis, Ichigo est simplement sorti de son monde intérieur, encore plus ou moins chamboulé.


	2. Chapter 1 - Pacte

**" C'est vide ici quand même. Y a jamais rien à faire. Comment il fait Zangetsu ? "** Une voix à résonnée dans le monde intérieur. Un jeune homme habillé de blanc ne faisait que marche en rond tout en e parlant à lui-même. **" Ichigo a fini par accepter ais en attendant, j'suis coincé là moi ! "** Il y réfléchissait encore, à ce fichu pacte.

 _Il se consistait en deux parties :_

 _\- Ichigo doit trouver ou faire fabriquer un corps dans lequel le hollow puisse héberger sous forme humaine._

 _\- Puis il doit aussi l'héberger pour un certain temps._

Il y avait beaucoup de complications à cela, comme parler à Uraraha pour le corps ou encore faire en sorte que les soeurs d'Ichigo ne posent pas trop de questions.

 **" Quoi qu'elles m'ont déjà vu, donc elles n'ont pas à faire leur curieuses. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, je m'en occuperais moi de ces fuineuses. "**

Il est ensuite parti dans le sens contraire de celui qu'il avait prit, s'engouffrant encore un peu loin dans ce monde intérieur.

[...]

Deux semaines plus tard, Hichigo était enfin dans un corps qui lui était propre. Et même si Ichigo pourrait toujours utiliser ses pouvoirs, plus jamais il ne sera dans le même corps que lui. C'était terminé. Il était comme libre, mais pas tout à fait. En y repensant, lui-même se dit que c'était un grand bordel. Il dormait dans le même chambre qu'Ichigo. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas du tout. En y réfléchissant bien, ça l'arrangeais plutôt dans ses plans.

De son côté, Ichigo se dit que tant que tout ce passe plus ou moins bien, ça devrait le faire. Dans sa tête résonnait aussi " Heureusement que Rukia n'est pas là ". Déjà qu'il n'y a plus autant de place dans sa chambre, même s'il reste le placard, il se serait senti un peu mal de l'accueillir comme cela.

Plonger en plein dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard du hollow. Celui-ci le fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà, se demandant à quoi pouvait bien penser Ichigo.

[...]

Deux heures plus tard, quand Ichigo était parti faire sa ronde, il était tombé sur une sorte de troupeau de Hollows, il était donc toujours en train de les combattre. Shiro, lui, avait bien sûr senti la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo et aussi les présence des hollows mais, n'ayant envie de bouger de son lit et ayant une petite idée en tête, il ne fit rien.

Quand Ichigo revient un peu plus tard, il était blessé, bien évidement. L'homme coiffé de cheveux blanc sourit légèrement derrière le manga empruntés à Ichigo.

Le jeune aux cheveux oranges est alors allé dans la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible pour se soigner. Du désinfectant, des bandages et beaucoup de grimaces de douleur plus tard, Ichigo sorti de la pièce et retourna dans sa chambre. L'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

 **" J'vais dormir "** Déclara Ichigo.

Il se leva et marcha vers l'interrupteur de lumière qu'il éteignit.

 **" Bien "** L'autre personnage se leva.

 **" Tu fais quoi ? "**

 **" Bouge pas "**

Il marcha vers Ichigo. **" Qu-Que ? "** Il ne pu pas dire grand chose de plus que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Ichigo se libéra en se tortillant. **" Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? "** Cria-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pour réponse un autre baiser, celui-ci était comme plus "accro, comme si leurs lèvres ne voulaient se décoller. C'était... Chaud. Oui, chaud. Ce sont les bons mots. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient suite à la petit morsure sur la lèvre inférieur d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Pourquoi le laisser faire ça ? Mais même si son cerveau lui criait de se débattre et de s'en aller, il ne fit rien. C'était comme si aucune parcelle de son corps ne lui obéissait. C'en était fini.

Une fois leur lèvres séparées, le hollow blanc sourit, il sourit d'un sourire un peu différent de son habitude.

 **" Que le jeu commence "**


	3. Chapter 2 - Exploration

C'était le jour suivant, que les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent avec ennui. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour où le père de famille était en congé, seulement, pour Ichigo, ce n'était qu'emmerdement, il passait sa journée à éviter son père et lui rendre ses coups à la place de profiter de la journée pour se reposer. Déjà qu'il n'y avait que deux journées par week-end, mais en plus une des deux n'était pas si reposante finalement. Puis de toute façon, il ne reste que deux semaines de cours et après il sera en vacance.

C'est alors qu'une chose lui vient en tête, qu'allait-il faire durant ces vacances ? D'autant plus que maintenant, il avait son hollow constamment sur le dos.

A la pensée de l'homme en blanc, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à hier, comme si cela ne l'avait pas fait assez réfléchir la nuit. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne plus y penser. Cette promesse est dors et déjà rompue. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait pu expérimenter, les goûts, les sons, tout cela lui restera en tête encore bien longtemps. Sans savoir pourquoi, un sourire se glissa sur son visage mais ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il se surpris vraiment à sourire.

 **" Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? "** Cette voix le sorti de ses pensées.

Ce qui s'est tout de suite intégré dans l'esprit d'Ichigo, c'étais que penser à tout cela était mal, après tout, il n'avait pas forcément envie que cela ne recommence. Mais quand la pensée du fait que plus jamais, il ne goûterait à ses lèvres, le sentiment qui lui est tombée sur la tête était de la déception. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas le moins du monde, c'était juste arriver comme cela, mais cela ne partira pas forcément de la même manière, même si Ichigo l'espérait.

 **" Pour rien. "** Il avait lancé cette courte phrase sans en peser les conséquences. Il enleva son t-shirt qu'il utilisait pour la nuit et a entendu l'autre parler.

 **" Ah ouais ? Pour rien ? "** Dit-il avec son sourire habituelle, montrant ses dents blanches au grand jour.

Ichigo n'avait rien vu venir. Derrière lui, collé à son dos, le hollow s'était déplacé assez vite pour brouiller l'homme aux cheveux orange.

 **" Et si je fais ça ... "** Sa main blanche longea le torse d'Ichigo, puis ses ongles noirs ont commencés à le griffer légèrement. Ichigo avait essayé de réprimer un frisson mais n'avait réussi, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme aux iris dorées. Il en sourit de plus belle. **" Et maintenant ? Toujours pas ? "** Ichigo ne répondit pas, la tête baissée, il regardait le reflet de ses pieds dans le miroir. Et ce qui lui affirmait que ce n'était point un rêve, c'était de voir les pieds et le début des jambes de son partenaire juste derrière les siens sur la glace.

 **" Bien. "** Dit-il en s'approchant de l'oreille du "roux". **" Essayons ça alors. "** Il approcha encore un peu sa bouche avant de prendre le lobe d'oreille d'Ichigo dans entre ses dents, il a légèrement tiré sur celui-ci et Ichigo a laissé échapper un soupir. Le hollow sourit avant de remonter vers le haut d'oreille en léchant la face arrière de celle-ci en contact avec quelques cheveux. Puis il prit enfin le dessus, partie un peu plus rigide dans sa bouche mais cette fois-ci il suça, c'était donc plus fort qu'avant. Mais là, à cet instant, un petit gémissement se fit tout de même entendre. Tout cela en continuant l'exploration de son torse.

 **" Enfin... Moi qui pensait que j'allais devoir continuer pour t'en extirper un. "** Il avait l'air presque... heureux.

 **" Pff"** Le jeune toujours sans t-shirt souffla, même si on pouvait très nettement percevoir la rougeur sur ses joues.

 **" Et maintenant, tu ne compte pas me dire à quoi tu pensais ce matin ? "** Demanda-t-il en reprenant encore un autre sourire, différent de celui de tout à l'heure, ou plutôt de ceux de toute à l'heure.

 **" ENCORE MOINS ! "** Cria Ichigo. Ce qui causa la perte de sourire chez l'autre, il prit même des yeux exaspérés.

 **" Bien. "** Dit-il en se relevant.

 _" Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les "bien" ? "_ Pensa Ichigo.

 **" Je dois continuer et recommencer d'autres choses alors ! "**

Les yeux du Kurosaki s'agrandirent. Mais bon sang, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était vraiment pas la pire des tortures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait aussi peu agressivement ces temps-ci ?

 _" Je pensais que ça allait justement être encore pire que d'habitude, alors pourquoi ? "_ Il était plongé dans ses pensées.

 **" Oi ! Ignores pas ! "** Se fâcha l'autre.

 _" Je me disais aussi. "_ Se répéta Ichigo.

 **" Tu vas voir ! Dis le moi tout de suite où je te ferais des choses bien pi- "** Il fut coupé.

 **" ICHIGO ! SHIRO ! VENEZ MANGER ! "** Cria Yuzu, les interrompant dans leur mini dispute.

Yuzu avait pris l'habitude d'appeler le hollow Shiro. Elle disait que Ichigo et Hichigo était trop trompeur, on en savait jamais lequel des deux on appelait ni lequel allait débarquer. Ce n'était donc pas pratique selon elle.

 **" On finit ça plus tard. "** Cracha l'autre avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Une fois en bas, le père Kurosaki sauta encore sur son fils, laissant son double aller s'installer. Mais personne ne vit Karin.

 **" Quelqu'un sait où elle est ? "** Questionna Yuzu. Mais elle eut la réponse de la concernée, donc tout allait bien.

 **" Désolée du retard ! Y avait encore un hollow dans la rue. "** Dit-elle.

Elle partie reprendre son corps et revient à table. Ichigo et "Shiro" se sont jetés un coup d'oeil. Ils n'avaient rien remarqués. Aucun des deux. Ils étaient trop occupé. C'est aussi l'excuse qu'ils ont lâchés quand la famille leur a demandés s'ils n'avaient rien vu.


	4. Chapter 3 Fuis !

Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais c'était ainsi et personne ne pouvait le changer. Ichigo courrait à même les rues de Karakura. Son uniforme de shinigami était taché de sang, et bientôt, il allait s'écrouler.

Il courrait encore, le plus loin possible de chez lui. Il n'y aura jamais cru mais c'était la réalité.

 _Deux heures plus tôt..._

Un bruit de fracas retentit lors du dîner et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, tous -, étaient en shinigami. La situation n'est devenue critique que par la suite quand ces hommes et femmes ont attaqués. Ayant bien vite été surpassés, la famille s'est séparée Karin, Yuzu et Isshin sont tous partis dans une direction différente mais Ichigo et son hollow, eux, étaient restés dans la maison. Mais trois hommes se sont jetés sur Ichio, littéralement, Ichigo fut transpercé dans le ventre à la première occasion. A la deuxième, ce fut le surnommé Shiro qui le protégea. Il a ensuite fait s'enfuir Ichigo avant de lui crier qu'il allait le rejoindre. Mais il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il allait faire de son mieux, mais rien ne le promettait. Alors il continuait de courir, encore et encore.

C'est deux heures plus tard, il courrait toujours mais fini par être arrêté. Un homme est apparu devant lui mais ce même homme fut transpercé en deux. Ichigo ne vit rien. Un bras entoura ses épaules et un autre sa tête. Sur sa tête fut en même temps déposé un drap noir.

 **" T-Tu dois... F-Fuir "** Respira-t-il. Il avait l'air bien trop amoché que pour continuer.

 **" Qu- De quoi tu - "** Il fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes.

 **" Pardon. Excuses-moi pour tout. Fuis ! Pars et ne reviens pas. Si je ne peux partir, je peux au moins faire en sorte que tu puisses te sauver. "** Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 **" J-Je... Non. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser ici. Hors de question. "** Il avait alors soulevé le bras du plus blessé des deux et l'avait passé sur son épaules. **" On y va "** Et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

Cependant, ils furent vite rattrapés. Deux des trois hommes de tout à l'heure étaient présents. Cela faisait un deux contre deux, ce n'était pas égal à Kurosaki et son double. Ceux-ci étant blessés, ils étaient inférieurs en puissance désormais. Ichigo sentait déjà le stresse monter en lui.

 **" Lâches-le. "** Dit un des hommes.

 _" Quoi ? "_ Ichigo avait des yeux ronds comme des billes et réfléchissais. _" Que veulent-ils à la fin ? Pourquoi devrais-je leur laisser Shiro au juste ? Seraient-ils seulement venus ici pour lui ? "_

 **" Nous sommes venus pour le tuer. Il est une menace pour le monde, et il en est de notre mission de l'éliminer. "** Commença-t-il. **" Alors écartes-toi, Kurosaki Ichigo "** Continua-t-il en pointant une arme sur eux.

 **" Fuis ! F-Fuis Ichigo. Pars d'ici et arranges-toi pour ne pas y revenir tout de suite. "** Dit-il.

C'était douloureux, il essaya de bouger, mais ça aussi, c'était douloureux. Il se releva comme il pu.

 **" Je t'ai demandé de partir, mais si tu ne bouges pas, je vais devoir me charger de toi, pour que tu e sois plus un gêneur. "** Le deuxième homme a parlé.

Il a ensuite lancé une chose, trop rapide que pour être vue, mais elle était là. Au moment où Ichigo allait recevoir l'arme mortelle dans le visage, une main s'y abattit, et ce fut elle, qui intercepta l'objet. Il s'est enfoncé dans sa main, pour finir par re-sortir de l'autre côté. L'homme s'est alors dit qu'il n'y avait plus grand besoin de faire quoi que soit concernant l'orangé, il allait don s'attaquer directement à l'albinos. Le hollow fut vite vaincu, trois coups d"épée et 1 poignard. Il ne restait plus rien à faire donc les hommes sont partis, laissant Ichigo pleurer et serrer dans ses bras Shiro.

L'orangé pleurait, même s'il ne savait pourquoi, il pleurait. Il serra un peu plus le hollow dans ses bras, agrippant son uniforme de shinigami blanc. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher, il criait de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte et lui criait de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas le laisser seul, de ne pas l'abandonner. Ces mots ont peut-être atteint le personnage, qui sait, car il ouvra les yeux. Ichigo ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, continuant de pleurer, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

 **" I-Ich-ichi..go "** L'appelé releva la tête, une nuance d'espoir au fond des yeux. Celle-ci disparue bien vite. **" P-Pourquoi... pleures-tu ? "** Demanda-t-il. Il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour soulever la main et essayer les larmes d'Ichigo.

 **" Pourquoi ? J'EN SAIS RIEN ! "** Il cria la dernière tout en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite et inversément. **" Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus rien BORDEL ! "** Continua-t-il. **" P-Pourquoi j'ai mal, hein ? "** Il a placé sa main à l'endroit où se trouve son coeur. Cette fois-ci il avait doucement murmuré la phrase, de manière à ce quelle ne soit à peine audible, mais Shiro avait entendu.

 **" I-Ichigo... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? "** Demanda le double blanc, presque à l'agonie.

 **" Je ne sais pas... "** Il y réfléchis mais dans ses yeux, la seule émotion que l'on pouvait percevoir était bel et bien de l'amour . Le hollow d'un blanc immaculé sourit. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourire habituel, c'était un vrai sourire. Un vrai de vrai.

 **" Moi aussi "** Ichigo comprit le sens de sa phrase. Mais quand il était sur le point de lui dire trois petits mots, le hollow ferma les yeux. Sombrant, et laissant à nouveau un Ichigo pleurer et crier à plein poumons.

 _3 mois plus tard..._

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Son corps lui semblait tout endolori, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des siècles. Il releva légèrement la tête et observa tout ce qu'il y avait tout autour de lui. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne connaissait point cet endroit et fini donc par se mettre dans une position assise. Il s'était relevé rapidement, trop rapidement, il avait maintenant la tête qui tournait et il voyait flou. Il commença bien vite à se poser des questions. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Que c'était-il passé ? Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le sorti de ses pensées.

 **" Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! "** Il reconnu bien vite la voix d'une des jumelles Kurosaki. La plus fragile des deux qui plus est, Yuzu.

Quand le hollow blanc a commencé à poser des questions à la jeune adolescente, Yuzu lui dit donc tout ce qu'elle savait. Et tout revenu dans sa tête, il s'est d'un coup souvenu de tout. Et la seule chose qu'il voulu faire, c'est voir Ichigo. Il s'est alors levé et a couru vers la porte, sans même savoir où il pouvait bien aller.

 **" Hé ! Attends ! "** Lui avait crié la plus jeune. Mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Il arriva bien vite dehors et chercha partout. Il se balada un peu, cherchant frénétiquement un peu partout. Il repéra alors une touffe orange. Il la suivit en courant. Cependant, quand il pu enfin le voir, son expression a radicalement changé, ses yeux se sont voilé de tristesse, et même s'il ne savait pourquoi, il eut mal. C'était une sensation semblable à la torture.

Au loi, Ichigo marchait main dans la main avec une jolie fille. Mais ce qui fit le plus mal, ce fut le sourire qu'il abordait. Sourire qui disparu, à l'instant même où leurs yeux se croisèrent.


	5. Chapter 4 - Tristesse

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir Ichigo, il avait vu un jeune homme fragile, qui lui même était proche de ses sentiments. Ils allaient même se l'avouer mais il avait succombé un peu trop tôt, à peine quelques secondes. De la tristesse l'envahit. Après tout, il fallait s'y attendre. Il avait dormi trois mois. En trois mois, les choses changent. Et visiblement, Ichigo ne l'avait pas attendu.

 **" Shiro.. "** Murmura l'orangé. L'albinos se retourna et parti. Sans un regard en arrière, ignorant les appels de son ancien roi. Il en le serait plus jamais maintenant.

(...)

Qu'avait ressenti Ichigo à ce moment là ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Il ne savait si ce qui l'animait était la peur, la surprise ou un autre de ces sentiments, mais il n'a plus bouger et est rester droit comme un poteau, les yeux écartés. Il savait ce que Shiro devait penser à ce moment. Il savait aussi, que ce qu'il faisait avec la fille à sa gauche n'était pas bien.

Mais quand celle-ci lui a avouée ses sentiments, qu'aurait pu ou du faire Ichigo ? Quand le jeune homme était si triste de la perte de l'homme blanc, c'était elle, qui l'avait aidé à remonter un peu la pente. Il n'avait donc simplement pas pu jeter la jeune fille quand elle lui a avouée ses si profonds sentiments.

 **" Bébé ? "** L'appela-t-il. Cela le sorti de ses pensées sombres.

 **" O-Ouais ? "**

 **" T'es sûr que ça va ? "** Dit-elle, son inquiétude dévorante avait atteint ses yeux, et Ichigo l'avait bien vu.

 **" Ouais, tout va bien "** Dit-il calmement

 **" Bien. Tant mieux. "** Elle souri doucement. **" Viens là "** Elle tira la tête d'Ichigo, prête à l'embrasser, mais celui-ci déclina au dernier moment.

 **" Désolé. J-J'dois y aller. A plus Myu "** Il est parti en courant, la plantant là, à l'autre bout de la place sur laquelle ils se trouvait.

Le regard de Myu a alors totalement changé. Celui est devenu agressif, froid.. Méchant. **" Encore un gêneur ! "** Murmura-t-elle en croquant furieusement dans sa barbe à papa. **" Je dois m'en débarrasser, tout comme je l'ai fait avec les autres. "**

(...)

Le soir même, Ichigo et Shiro ne s'était pas croisés, le hollow évitait l'humain. Tout simplement. Ichigo reçu alors un coup de fils de Myuka, il est sorti de chez lui pour aller la retrouver, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était suivit. Et de près en plus de cela.

Ils ont tourné à droite, puis à gauche, puis ont marchés tout droit un moment, avant de recommencer à tourner, encore et encore. Ils ont finis par atteindre le rendez-vous d'Ichigo. Cacher à l'intersection de la rue et d'une ruelle, Hichigo se cacha encore un peu plus dans l'ombre, sa tête toujours visible au coin du mur, toujours dans la lumière.

Se sentant sûrement observé, Ichigo tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se cachait le blanc. Avec un mouvement éclair, l'autre s'était de nouveau caché, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Ichigo ne le voit. C'était primordial. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait tout savoir, ce qu'il s'était passé quand lui n'était pas là pour le voir lui-même. Il voulait s'assurer de si tout était réel. Il priait pour que non, il ne voulait absolument pas que cela ne soit réel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi Ichigo était allé avec une autre ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attendu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il trahit ? Il croyait pourtant que ses sentiments était réciproque. La tristesse l'envahit une nouvelle fois, et il se jura de récupérer Ichigo. _A n'importe quel prix._ C'était de toute façon une raison de vie ou de mort pour lui. Et même si Ichigo devait en venir à le détester, il ne pouvait pas le laisser avec cette fille au cheveux bleu. Même pour la couleur de ses cheveux, il la trouvait ignoble. En plus de tout le reste.

La fille sorti de chez elle joyeusement. Elle s'est dirigée vers Ichigo toute souriante, et limite en courant. Quand elle lui sauta dans les bras et qu'Ichigo resserra m'étreinte avec un grand sourire, il eut un nouveau pincement au coeur. L'envie de pleurer lui est apparu et il s'est mentalement donné des claques pour avoir des envies si humaines et répugnante à son goût. Alors qu'il croyait déjà être au plus bas, il se produisit une chose pire encore.

Ichigo et cette fille se sont embrassés. S'en était écoeurant, il faisait ça langoureusement et sensuellement en plus de ça. Shiro sorti de l'ombre se plaçant en plein jour , droit devant eux, Ichi lui faisait dos.

 **" Ma-Majesté... "** Murmura-t-il, la tristesse planant largement sur sa voix.

Il croyait que rien de pouvait arriver de pire, mais l n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. La bleutée ouvrit les yeux et fixa Shiro de ses yeux sombre, visiblement contente d'elle. Et le hollow avait comprit. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était là depuis le début, elle savait qu'il allait suivre Ichigo. Elle avait tout prévue.

Quand leur bouche se séparèrent, ils se firent une étreinte, la jeune fille déposa alors son menton sur l"épaule gauche d'Ichigo, toujours en fixant le double. Et elle fit pire encore, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil cette fois. Elle murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille d'Ichigo, sa main droite descendant vers le cul de celui-ci. Ils sont alors rentrés dans sa maison, laissant Shi seul, dehors, abandonné et malheureux.

Celui-ci a alors commencé à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait et s'en moquait éperdument, mais il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible cet endroit. Il en préféra même pas essayer de penser à ce que pouvait bien faire son roi en ce moment même. Et c'est comme cela, courant désespérément, que pour la première fois de sa vie, une larme coula sur son visage, puis un torrent. Encore et encore.


	6. Chapter 5 - Retour

Le lendemain, Ichigo revint chez lui assez tard le matin. Il débarqua dans sa chambre et contre toute attente, ne trouva pas Shiro. Il est alors redescendu pour demander des nouvelles à sa petite soeur, Yuzu.

 **" Il n'est pas rentré hier. "** Lui avait-elle dit avant de retourner au repas qu'elle préparait pour midi.

Elle avait décidé de préparer un dîner un peu plus spécial que d'habitude en l'honneur du réveil du hollow de son frère, qu'elle avait appris à bien aimer. Celui-ci lui donnait parfois des coups de main avec la cuisine, et contre toute autre attente, il était bien meilleur en cuisine que son véritable frère au cheveux oranges. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle s'inquiétait pour le blanc. Ichigo est alors retourné dans l'entrée pour regarder si la veste et les chaussures de Shiro n'étaient pas à leur place. peut-être était-il caché quelque part dans la maison. Mais apparemment non. Il s'est alors vêtu de sa veste et a remis ses chaussures pour partir à la recherche de l'albinos, promettant à sa soeur de lui ramener avant de manger.

Il avait commencé par le centre-ville. Même s'il ne voyait pas ce que Shiro aurait pu y faire, rien en l'intéressait par ici. Puis il alla au bord du lac, où la seule chose qu'il trouvait fut l'eau bleutée. Il s'en approcha alors pour plonger sa main dans l'eau sûrement encore glacée, mais s'arrêta en cours de route. Une écharpe était à moitié plongée dans l'eau, à moitié sur la terre ferme. Elle avait été abandonnée là à son triste sort. Kurosaki Ichigo la ramassa alors. Ses yeux trainèrent le long du tissu à la recherche d'un indice sur son propriétaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle lui était étrangement familière. C'était celle de Shiro. Ichigo et lui avaient échangés des écharpes "jumelles", c'était un cadeau du père Kurosaki. Mais ce qui le tiqua le plus à ce moment, ce n'était pas cela, mais bien une petite tâche de sang. Quoi qu petite ne soit pas le mot approprié,étant donné qu'elle était plutôt grande. Les yeux de l'orangé s'écarquillèrent. L'albinos était blessé, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était grave ou non. il se releva en quatrième vitesse et partit en direction du parc. Quand il neigeait comme aujourd'hui, le parc était était magnifique. Et si on s'aventurait plus loin, on trouvait un coin plus reculé absolument génial , semblable à une petite forêt. Shiro adorait y aller pour rester au calme. C'est un des seuls endroits qu'il aimait. Ichigo finit par y arriver bien vite, mais encore une fois, il ne trouva aucune trace du hollow. de _son_ hollow. Il s'aventura alors encore plus loin, sortant presque de la ville, il était presque arriver au pont de la ville mais au dernier moment a tourné à gauche. A partir du milieu de la ruelle, une traînée de sang était bien visible. Le fin de la ruelle sinueuse et étroite s'ouvrait sur un arbre. C'était bizarre en cet endroit mai c'était surtout bel et bien réel. C'était un cerisier, un seul rayon de soleil l'atteignait, mais il s'ouvrait sur l'entièreté de la plante. Déjà bien au loin, une silhouette blanchâtre - encore plus qu'à l'habitude - était visible. Elle s'appuyait sur le tronc, il se tenait le ventre alors que du sang coulait à flot de la blessure jusqu'au sol. Le long de ses jambes, le sang coulait en vague, tuant lentement l'homme.

Quand il le vit comme cela, Ichigo se précipita vers lui, le rattrapant juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience. L'orangé l'a prit dans ses bras, avant de le ramener vers la clinique. Il avait besoin de soin et au plus vite.

 _Il marchait encore depuis. Sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait arriver. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne surveillait pas ses arrières. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui, il ne verrait rien. Une autre larme coula de son oeil droit et il l'essuya en se traitant de pathétique. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était ce qu'il le submergeait. Mais rien qu'en se rendant compte que c'était des émotions humaines, il les maudit et se trouva presque dégoûtant. Pourquoi est-ce que des émotions si pathétiquement humaines touchaient un hollow tel que lui ? Il ne pouvait le croire._

 _ **" Eh bah, on a l'air triste ici... "** Une voix retentit dans son dos et comme par pur réflexe, il se retourna sans se douter de ce qui allait arriver. " Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurais pas fini avec toi juste après ceci. Je ne vais jamais te le laisser tu m'entends ?! Il est à moi ! " Continua-t-elle de crier, encore et encore._

 _Il sentit alors une douleur lui traverser tout le corps. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Mais il ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, et de toute manière, il ne pouvait rien faire contre une humaine. Enfin, c'est ce que lui répétait Ichigo à longueur de journée. Mais attendez ! Depuis quand l'écoute-t-il ? Mais une douleur de plus en plus lancinante le prit et il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir quand -_

Tout c'est coupé court à ce moment précis, quand il s'est réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Dans un lit qu'il connaissait bien qui plus est.


	7. Chapter 6 - Flash

_Le sang coulait, encore et encore, à flot. Il ne s'arrêtait plus. Un poignard l'a alors transpercé et -_

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit, encore un cauchemar. Du dos de sa main droite, il essuya son front encore luisant de sueur. Il devenait une mauviette, ça il le savait. C'était une mauvaise idée de sortir du corps d'Ichigo, il le comprenait maintenant. Mais il ne voulait y retourner pour autant. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Et il ne voulait pas voir à travers les souvenirs d'Ichigo les moments passés avec Miyuka. Cependant, il commençait à ressembler à un humain. Et encore une fois, il détestait ça au plus haut point. D'autant plus que tout ce qu'il savait du jour de l'incident, c'est qu'Ichigo l'a trouver et ramener. D'après Yuzu, il avait été très inquiet. Yuzu était la seule personne que Shiro voulait bien voir. Celui-ci avait été déménagé dans une autre chambre à sa demande. Il ne voulait plus être dans le même que l'orangé ni même le voir. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Et chaque jour, il se réveillait en sursaut et la peu ornait ses yeux jaunes et noirs à chaque fois. Yuzu, étant devenue presque une petite sœur pour lui, était celle qui arrivait en courant comme une folle pour aller le voir. Sans jamais savoir qu'Ichigo se tenait derrière la porte et attendait. Il attendait à chaque fois de savoir s'il allait aller mieux par la suite grâce à sa petite sœur.

Le lendemain fut cependant un jour un peu différent. Aujourd'hui tôt le matin, vers 3 heure, les sœurs Kurosaki et leur père devaient partir en voyage pour les trois prochains jours. Il ne restait donc plus que les deux hommes, l'orangé et l'albinos. Et encore une fois, le blanc fit un cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois, il ne se réveillait pas. Ichigo est alors accouru dans la chambre et l'a secoué de toutes ses forces, mais rien. Il est alors monter sur Shirosaki, et a fini par réussir à le réveiller, au moment où Ichigo était toujours sur au dessus de son corps blanc... et sans t-shirt qui plus est.

 **" B-Bouges-toi de là, s-s'il te plait. "** Avait calmement dit le hollow. Encore une fois, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le voit comme cela. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Un flash d'images du jour de l'accident lui était revenu en tête. Il avait presque réussi à reconstruire tout le puzzle. La seule chose qu'il lui manquait maintenant, était le visage de celui ou celle qui lui a fait cela. Et après, il se vengerait.

Assis au beau milieu de son lit, Shiro fixait le sol, le regard vide. Et du coin de l'oeil, Ichigo, assis au bord du lit, l'observait. Attendant de voir si le hollow allait aller mieux avant de pouvoir s'en aller. Dix minutes plus tard, il n'y eut toujours aucun changement, l'orangé décida alors qu'il devait s'en aller, le silence devenait bien trop pesant pour lui.

 **" Reste. "** Il entendit une voix derrière lui. Shirosaki avait levé un oeil vers son double en couleur. **" S'il te plait "** Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

(...)

La curiosité est un villain défaut. Défaut que possédait Shiro.

 **" Alors, comment ça va avec Miyurika ? "** Demanda-t-il en prenant une cuillère de céréales.

 **" C'est Miyuka. "**

Ils étaient descendus en bas pour prendre un petit déjeuner quand leurs ventre se sont mis à gargouiller. Ils commençaient enfin à redevenir un semblant proche tout les deux. Ichigo le regarda curieusement. Pourquoi demandait-il cela ? Mais peut-être, peut-être juste, pouvait-il se confier à lui.

 **" Pas bien. Elle me râle dessus. "** Dit-il simplement en continuant de manger

 **" Comment ça ? "** Demanda l'autre, l'air de rien, en petit innocent. Ichi souffla. Il pouvait bien le lui dire.

 **" Il y a deux jours, "** Shiro avala difficilement, c'était quand ils les avaient vus, tard le soir, entrer dans la maison de cette fille. La colère monta légèrement en lui. **" Je suis allé la voir, et elle m'a fait rentrer chez elle. Puis elle a voulu.. "** Commença-t-il. **" Elle a voulu que... "** Il transpirait presque maintenant. **" Elle a voulu faire l'amour avec moi. "** C'était enfin sorti et l'albinos devenait rouge. De colère bien sûr. **" J'ai refusé. "** Un sourire s'est formé sur le visage du blanc. **" Et, elle m'a presque mis dehors, j'ai passé la nuit dans le parc. Elle a commencé à me râler dessus à ce moment là."** Il était maintenant surpris, tout en étant un peu en colère. **" Je ne suis rentré que très tard, et tu n'étais pas là. Quand je suis parti pour te chercher, elle m'a appelée pour me demander d'aller la voir encore une fois. Je lui ai dis non, je devais te chercher et pas y aller. Depuis, c'est silence radio. "** Continua-t-il sous le regard de l'autre. **" Et le pire, "** Il rigola d'un rire sans joie. **" C'est que je me sens même mieux sans elle. Pourtant elle m'a beaucoup aidée, tu sais. "**

Shirosaki contourna la table et à la plus grand surprise de tout le monde, même de lui-même, il enlaça Ichigo. Sa tête aux cheveux oranges se trouvait sur le torse de celui aux cheveux blancs neige. Quand il releva la tête et se leva de sa chaise, il se trouvait en face de l'autre. Et en deux en trois mouvements, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait longtemps, et tout deux prenait plaisir à le faire.


	8. Epilogue : Tu m'as manqué

Cela faisait tellement longtemps. ET aucun des deux ne voulaient arrêter. C'était bien. Juste bien. Shiro se dit alors, que le jeu allait pouvoir enfin recommencé, l'arrivée de ces hommes et de cette peste de Miyuka les a mis à l'épreuve. Mais maintenant, même s'il restait la jeune fille, elle n'était plus autant un problème qu'avant. Et à ce moment, quelque chose tilta dans la tête du plus sadique des deux. Le jeu. Le jeu avait été mit en pause, et il allait pouvoir rependre. Les vacances étaient terminées depuis plus d'un mois alors que Shirosaki revenait enfin au lycée pour accompagner Ichigo. Mais si lui, il s'en fichait de l'école, il voulait juste vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus "d'ex petite amie" qui tournerait autour de _son_ Ichigo.

(...)

Alors qu'Ichigo avait mit sa tête dans le coup de l'autre, lui et le blanc s'avouèrent quelque chose, qui, comme par hasard, en même temps, à l'unisson :

 **" Tu m'as manqué. "** Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et Ichigo releva la tête vers Shirosaki, ils explosèrent de rire. **" Je t'aime. "** Cette fois encore, la même chose que la première fois se produisit.

Shiro fit alors renversé Ichigo sur le dos, étant donc maintenant sur l'orangé.

 **" Et si on continuait notre petit jeu alors maintenant, hein ? "** Sourit l'albinos, en faisait descendre sa main vers la partie basse du corps d'Ichigo.

Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à ce moment-là, c'est que, bien caché, Miyuka observait tout et attendait le bon moment pour agir.


End file.
